


The Origins of the Cat Kingdom

by HitsugayaKuchiki_HK (HisagiKirigakure)



Category: Neko no Ongaeshi | The Cat Returns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26662693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisagiKirigakure/pseuds/HitsugayaKuchiki_HK
Summary: We all know the story of Baron, the cat figurine with a soul. Here's my version of King's history and the origins of the Kingdom of Cats.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	The Origins of the Cat Kingdom

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday to Cat Safari (Helen). My first TCR fic. Hope you all enjoy. Including the headcanon of Persephone. Hopefully I did her justice.

King was a young, well-pampered domestic cat. His marble, grey fur was luxuriously long and smooth. His beautiful eyes of brown and blue made him stand out in his litter. That's what first drew Yui to the feline. The way she treated him meant he lived up to his name. She loved and cared for him for seven years until one fateful day.

Yui was driving home from work after a long shift at the office when a truck collided with her small Honda, forcing it off the highway and sending it careering down the steep slope, coming to an eventual stop at the bottom as the automobile crashed into the trunk of a tree. Sadly, Yui died there and then. The 50-year-old had no kin to inform and unfortunately no one to care for King. Because of this, King was sent to the shelter where he was to await adoption from another loving owner.

After 3 weeks in this god-forsaken dump, King's coat had matted beyond repair. There was no hope for him in this place.

'I gotta get away from here. I can't take it!' he thought to himself. 'But how do I get out? That's the main question.'

As he pondered his escape plan, a shout came from the office.

"You shouldn't be here Akasuki. You're going to get me in trouble again."

"Ah, quit your whining Reuben. Let's set these cats free already. They deserve better than these tiny cages. They deserve to be in the wide world." Akasuki danced towards the emergency release button. She glanced back at her friend before continuing. "Besides, I made a promise to King."

"King? I thought we were told not to give the strays names."

"But he isn't a stray, he lost his owner in a car accident. And I didn't give him that name. He told me what it was."

"If you have such a good grasp on what a cat is saying when he talks to you, maybe you should take him home."

"That's cruel, Reuben. You know I can't, no matter how much I wanted to. Loki would end up killing him." Akasuki pressed the giant button to release all the cage doors and pranced over to the cage inhabiting the grey, coon cat. "Run along now, King. You're free now. Find a place to call home, maybe with your fellow cats. Create a kingdom fit for your almighty rule. Just promise you'll remember me."

As the young girl smiled, King found himself wanting to stay with her, but he knew he could not. She had already told him of her own circumstances at home. He certainly didn't want to battle it out against a cat whose genetic material was closer to that of a leopard than his own. He slowly nudged her head affectionately before jumping down onto the concrete floor and escaping out of the exit among a sea of fur.

"I'm gonna be in so much trouble," Reuben sighed exasperatedly.

…

Once he made it outside, King bumped into a large white cat.

"Hey! Watch it. Moron." The white moggy grumbled as he swaggered off down the dimly lit alley.

"How rude. Are you okay?" a white-tortoiseshell feline asked as she ran over to King who was dusting himself off.

The beautiful female cat was an elegant creature indeed. Her fur was long, and her ears pointed to the sky like perfect pyramids.

King couldn't answer, all he could manage in response was a clear of his throat and a slow nod of his head.

"I heard the girl in there call you King," the cat mentioned in confirmation. As she bowed her head, she continued. "My name is Persephone."

King swallowed, hard. He felt his heart beating so fast in his chest, it was as though he was about to burst. He knew it was a feeling he had never experienced before. Eventually, he found the courage to talk.

"Y…you are beautiful. You can't have been in this place long."

"Thankfully, only a couple of days. I don't know what my owners were thinking but they abandoned me here."

"Abandoned? That's awful." King mused. "My owner died. She cared for me for seven years."

"Aww, King. I'm so sorry," Persephone whispered with sorrow. "What do we do now?"

"We could create a kingdom for cats."

Persephone thought for a moment. After a second, she replied. "I know the perfect place to start."

King and Persephone walked gracefully down the dark alley and into the street where a collection of trees lay off to the side. The two cats continued through the forest before coming to a vast clearing and a set of lakes set out in the shape of a cat's pawprint.


End file.
